No More Mist
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Kronos had one last trick up his sleeve. He removed the mist. What will happen when the Greek and mortal worlds collide? Au, this happened the school year after The Last Olympian. Heroes of Olympus never happened, people! In this story, anyway.


**An AU fic. Some Characters may be OOC, sorry!**

Percy's POV

"And the square root of pie is…" the teacher droned on and on and on. I felt like dying. Putting a demigod in school is just like putting Zeus in control of the sea. They just don't end well.

"Mr. Jackson? What is the answer?" the teacher asked me.

"Uh… 12?" I guessed. The class stifled a laugh.

The teacher glared at me, and sighed. "The sum of one plus one is twelve. And you wonder why I even wonder how you got to high school." She shook her head in disapproval. "I suggest, Mr. Jackson that you listen to class next time." The entire class was laughing at me now.

I banged my head on the table. This is just not my day.

After school, I proceeded to outside where Paul was waiting to pick me up. His Prius still has those dents Blackjack put before we blew up the Princess Andromeda (Long story).

"So Percy, how was school?" he asked cheerfully.

"Fine." I answered.

On the way home, our car literally crashed into a monster. A full-grown Laistrygonian giant blocked our path, carrying a club that suspiciously looked like it was made from a twisted car.

"Hey, watch it!" he growled.

"Paul, it's a giant, stay in the car!" I ordered. I got out, and uncapped Riptide. The celestial bronze blade sprung out, shimmering in a faint bronze glow. The Laistrygonian flinched at the sight of my sword. Passersby looked at us, and some did a double take. I didn't know what they could be seeing through the mist, but I doubt that it was good.

I was really surprised when an old man yelled, "Hey, that kid is holding a sword!"

"Yeah! And…wait, is that a giant? Run!" another agreed.

"Demigod!" he bellowed, and raised his club to strike me. I ducked, and rolled between his legs, slashing the back of his thighs. He cried in pain, and fell to his knees. I stabbed him in the back, and he disintegrated into dust.

Everyone that saw the fight gathered around me. All the mortals were looking at me strangely now. The old man who saw my sword called out, "What happened to the giant? He turned to dust!"

I didn't answer him. I pushed through the circle, ran back to the car, and asked, well ordered, Paul to get moving.

As soon as we reached him, I dragged Paul inside, and hastily shut the door. I paced in the living room, where Paul and my mom were sitting in the couch, Paul explaining what happened to her.

My mom is probably the coolest person alive. She faced the Minotaur without batting an eye, and even got my pet Hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, to like her.

"Percy, what's wrong?" My mother asked me.

"They saw it, they actually saw it…" I murmured.

"Saw what?" Paul asked.

Then, it hit me. Paul was a mortal, who had trouble seeing through the mist. He can only see things once we explain to him what they really are, like my sword and Mrs. O'Leary. Fortunately, he had yet to see my shield.

I ran to my room, and grabbed my shield/watch. I put it on, and stood in front of Paul. "Paul, I need you to tell me what you see, okay?" I told him.

He nodded.

I pushed the button, and Tyson's shield spiraled out. Paul's eyes widened, his hand clutched the arrest, and he stuttered, "That's-that's a shield."

I looked at him strangely. "No, it's a watch."

"It's a shield, Percy. And wait…are those donuts?" he pointed to the picture of Tyson fighting a hydra while carrying a box of Monster Donuts.

"Oh great." I hit my forehead with my palm.

"What, Percy?" My mother asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I reassured her. I went upstairs, grabbed a backpack, some clothes, and a few other personal belongings.

"Mom, I'm going to camp." I said. I turned to Paul. "Paul, I'll need to borrow your car. Demigod business."

He nodded his head without saying a word, and tossed me the keys.

I ran outside, and the scene that greeted my eyes made me want to run back to our apartment. Monsters were running rampant in the streets, snatching mortals, and breaking windows. A hellhound leaped towards a man, who was running with a woman and a little girl, no doubt her family. The hellhound snatched him up with its fangs, and shadow travelled to Zeus-knows-where. A Cyclops spotted the woman and the child, and came barreling towards them.

The girl screamed, and hugged her mother. The woman hugged the child back protectively, her eyes still trained on the Cyclops. I rushed towards them, activating my shield and uncapping Riptide. I stood in front of them, and waited for the Cyclops. As he got closer, he threw the spear that he had been holding.

I heard a shriek behind me.

I lifted my shield, and the spear bounced off against it. The Cyclops still advanced with bare hands, but he was now at a disadvantage, with no weapons. I clashed him with Riptide, and he collapsed to dust.

I turned back to the woman. She was staring at me in awe. "You-you-"

"Run. Go and hide." I told her.

"Thank you." She said, and ran off with her child.

I heard the wails of sirens behind me. Three police cars careened sideways, blocking the road, and police were shooting the monsters with mortal weapons.

"No, stop! Gun's won't work!" I tried to warn them. The other mortals were running past the police cars, trying to get out with their lives, when a tree fell in front of them.

I sighed. Great, now the mortals are trapped, one side by a freaking large tree, and the other by monsters. The police cars served as a shield, which made my job a little easier. Spears, javelins, and a few arrows were embedded in the sides.

I ran towards the police. "Stop!" I shouted.

One of them, a large black man holding a shotgun, looked at me in disbelief. "Stop that. You're wasting your energy."

"What the hell are you talking about, kid? Get out of here!" he ordered me.

I hesitated. These were mortals. They would probably think I'm mentally insane, but under the circumstances…

"Normal metal won't work against monsters." I explained. He didn't listen, but kept shooting at the monsters.

I was getting impatient, so I did the only thing I thought would get his attention: I sliced his shotgun in half with Riptide.

"Holy shit kid! Are you insane?" he accused.

"Tell them to stop. Now." I ordered, pointing to the others. "Or else I'll just cut up their weapons, too."

He shook his head in disbelief, and said, "Why the hell should I take orders from you?"

A hell hound got too close, and leaped past the police cars. But before it could kill somebody, I sliced in the neck with Riptide, and it turned into dust.

"everybody, STOP FIRING!" The policeman ordered. His men gazed at him questioningly, but dropped their weapons. They stared the monsters, now approaching fast towards them, in fear. The civilians weren't being much help, either. Most of them were shouting "We're gonna die! We're all gonna die!".

"I hope you have some sort of attack plan, kid." He muttered.

"I have a plan: attack." I leaped in front of the cars, and started hacking the monsters apart one-by one. The curse of Achilles gave me extra power, but some of the monsters were making it past me. I needed a faster way of finishing this.

Then, I felt it. Water. I looked around frantically, and saw a fire hydrant a few meters away from me. I concentrated on the water, willing it to come to me, and felt that familiar tug in my gut. Gallons of water circled around me, forming a miniature hurricane. I turned back towards the policemen, and they were all staring at me in awe, most of them with their mouths hanging open. I guess that's what you would do when you see a sixteen year-old kid creating a tornado of water in the middle of a road.

I launched it at the monsters, and the water obeyed my will. After a few second, all that were left were soggy piles of sand, and a few sputtering civilians, as well as dripping policemen.

"what-how-" one of them started to say.

I smiled smugly at them. "Nothing. Now, can one of you guys give me a ride?"

The officer I was talking to just a few moments ago nodded. He pointed to the car on the left, and I got in. As he drove me towards Long Island, I can't help think about what just happened.

"What did you see, officer-?" I asked the officer.

"Leeson. I'm officer Leeson. And were those Cyclops I just saw? I must be going crazy."

"Great. And what else?" A asked further.

"Well, there were those bog dog things-"

"Hellhounds."

"And women with two snake legs-"

"Dracaena."

"You seem to know a lot kid. I have half a mind to just take you to prison right now." He said.

"Do that, and I will have to kill you." I answered back. I knew it was an empty threat, and I could never do that, but for some reason, I must've been pretty convincing, since he shut up.

I went back to my thoughts. He saw them. He actually saw them, like Paul did. The monsters…I never saw them do that before. What made them go rampant and destroy everything in their path?

I need to go to the two people who I know have the answers to all this chaos: Chiron and Annabeth.

**So, what do you think? Tell me and review, please!**

**Oh, and whoever can guess the line I took from the Avengers movie will get this virtual cookie! (::)**


End file.
